


Protective Gear

by Petchricor



Series: Guardian of the Galaxy one-shots and drabbles [14]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter is a good friend, random thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: It’s no secret that Rocket loves sitting on his teammate’s shoulders. It’s also no secret that his claws are wicked sharp





	Protective Gear

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thought I had

It was no secret that Rocket loved sitting on his teammate’s shoulders, for kicks and for the view. It was also no secret that Rocket’s claws were wicked sharp and hurt them whenever he tried. He did his best not to act disappointed when he got told he needed to stop doing that all the time because he was giving them scars. He wasn’t entirely sure how well he’d succeeded.

A few days later he caught Peter fiddling with his Ravager jacket, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he attached something to it with needle and thread. Peter could sew? Rocket couldn’t be too surprised. He’d survived so long on his own he was bound to have to learn how to fix his own clothes eventually. What was he doing, though? Rocket decided not to ask, he was sure if it was something interesting Peter would bring it up at some point. So, he left the other to it. 

A few hours later Peter approached him, jacket in hand with a stupid smile on his face. Oh this should be good.

“Whaddya want, Quill?” Rocket muttered as he tightened a bolt on his newest creation. He glanced up when he saw movement, watching Peter put his jacket on. He squinted, the part over Peter’s upper arms and shoulders a different material than the rest. 

“I made shoulder guards to withstand your claws!” Peter said, grinning like a happy child. Rocket blinked. “Wanna test em out?” He hesitated, but mostly because he was so taken aback. “You have to go up my back, the arms don’t have the guards.” Rocket nodded as he set the device down and rounded Peter, latching onto the other’s jacket and pulling himself up onto his shoulders. He tested the feel of it, finding it pretty comfortable. He was happy to see his claws didn’t go through.

“Hey, whaddya know, it works,” Rocket said, trying not to sound too excited. His grin betrayed him but couldn’t help it, Peter had actually worked around the problem instead of just brushing Rocket off and that meant a lot to him. “I hope you realize this means you’re carrying me a lot, Star-Dork.”

“Yeah, I do. And would you stop callin me that!” Rocket snickered and hopped to the ground.

“Not a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, be good and if you can't be good don't get caught


End file.
